Mandatory Vaction
by PariahDark
Summary: Omegaverse, When Kya drags Lin to a resort town she has no idea that she'd fall prey to Kya's heat and wind up mating with her. But when Kya tells her a couple weeks later that she's pregnant she's forced to make some life changing decisions.
1. Chapter 1

For the last few weeks life had been going great. I'd been promoted to deputy chief while mom still held the title of chief but when she retired in a few years I'd take over. Although sometimes I think I work too much. But I dedicated my life to the force and no matter how many potential mates approached me I always made it clear rather violently I wasn't interested. It wasn't easy being an alpha with a famous last name, never knew when someone was really interested in you or your name.

 _Speaking of mates I wonder if Tenzin finally took the hint and found someone else._

About a couple months ago he asked me out and at the time I had a minor crush on him so I agreed but half-way through dinner he started talking about children and the future and how when I quit the force we'd raise the kids together. At the point I snapped...both the table and his arm when he tried to stop me from leaving the restaurant. Ever since then people have been lining up to win my favor. And every time I made it very clear I wasn't interested.

As I reached for another pen to continue my paperwork I was surprised to see all the ink flying from the paper and into the trash can. I knew only one water bender that would come here just to aggravate me.

"Kya can you not mess with my work?" From what I heard she'd been in the northern tribe for some special training with her mother.

"Oh you know you love it, now come give me a hug." I couldn't deny I was glad to see her. I didn't have many friends and she was my oldest and dearest.

As we made contact I breathed in her scent, memorizing the hints of mint and jasmine that she always seemed to have. I could never figure out if was her natural scent or because she was an omega but I loved it none the less.

"So what brings you here? I thought you were up north with Katara?"

Her smile faded a bit as she slumped down in a vacant chair.

"Well I mastered the advanced techniques pretty fast. The rest of the time I spent trying to avoid all the would-be mates that kept throwing themselves at me."

"You too?"

"Yeah but at least some were polite enough to come with a proposal for marriage and not a sleazy pick up line when I was alone. I got sick of their attempts and decided to come back early. Now I know why mom tries not to go there unless it's absolutely necessary. But enough about me, tell me about you and my baby brother."

"I'll make it simple. We're not together."

"Children?" it wasn't much of a question but more a statement. On some level I understood that he had a responsibility to the air nation but at the same time I'd never become a stay at home mom to a bunch of brats.

"So tell me Lin, when was the last time you went on a vacation?"

"I'm far too busy to go on a vacation." But when I looked up I saw the smile on her face which I knew meant that either she was up to something or already did it.

"Not for the next week you're not."

"What?" I started to ask more but she just laughed and ran from the room. I started after her but was stopped suddenly as my armor was held in place. I knew of only one person strong enough to hold me.

"Mother, can you please let me go."

"Unless you're going home to relax on your vacation I can't do that badgermole."

 _Vacation! I never requested time off._

But to my horror, two metal hooks came floating in, with the request form attached and at the bottom was her signature.

"Kya came to see me about your vacation and I agreed. You're a good cop Lin but your twenty four and have never taken a day off. So as of eight minutes ago you're officially on leave."

"What?! You can't!"

"As both the chief of police and your mother it's entirely within my power. And don't bother coming back before it's up. I've told the entire prescient to escort you back home if you get within two blocks of this place."

My armor was bent from me, leaving me in my street clothes. Two officers grabbed me by the arms and escorted me to the door where Kya was waiting a grin on her face.

"Sooooo now that you have some free time on your hands. Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us."

"Not like I have much of a choice."

Hours later she was throwing clothes into my suitcase while I tried to figure out a way to work without being caught.

"I hope you're ready for this."

"Yeah just about." a suitcase was thrown into my hands before she pulled me down the stairs.

"Oh and don't bother thinking about sneaking back to work cause we're leaving the city for this vacation."

 _Great she's thought ahead._

Knowing I was too deep in her plans to get out of it I decided to just accept my fate.

"And where exactly are we going?" her smile grew even bigger as she pulled out a pamphlet.

"The Oasis resort? Wait isn't that the place where your parents got lost in the desert."

"That was decades ago, now it's a resort town with a multitude of attractions." In no time at all she'd dragged me to the train station and pulled two tickets from her pocket, showing further evidence that she'd been planning the trip for some time. Once inside we took our seats and I started to relax, if only a little.

"So now that we have some time tell me what I've missed in the few weeks I've been gone?"

"Well it's not really that big but I did reconcile with Suu."

"Really!? That's great." After Suu's failed robbery and her accidental scarring she was sent away and got pretty bitter at Mom and me. If it wasn't for Kya's nudging I probably would have cut her from my life forever.

"Don't get to excited we're still a bit rocky but at least we don't hate each other anymore." Mostly because Mom had locked the two of us in a platinum room for twelve hours to talk it out. Which for us meant beat each other up until we passed out but it all worked out in the end.

"I'm glad to hear that" as she hugged me something caught my attention. Like something about her was intense. I couldn't stop the low growl from escaping when a passenger walked passed our seats. She pulled back to see me starring at the back of their heads.

"Uh Lin you okay?" just as soon as the intensity appeared it was gone.

"Yeah I'm fine. But random question, when did you last have your heat?"

"A few months ago but then again I took one too many scent blockers during my time up north. Better they think I was an alpha or beta. If they knew I was an omega along with being the daughter of the most powerful water bender on the planet they never would have let me leave."

 _Smart thinking. But wait, if she took too many before she left then they're all about to wear off. Something tells me this trip will be torture for me, especially if she keeps hugging me._

When we finally arrive at our hotel we got a nasty little surprise.

"I'm sorry ladies but the room you request is currently undergoing repairs."

"Repairs?"

"Yes I'm afraid that two firebenders had a bit of a lovers quarrel and caused an explosion." Kya was instantly disappointed which made me angry.

"Look buddy we paid for a room and we're getting a room!" he took a step back after seeing my hand print on the table. After a moment he reached under his desk and pulled out a key.

"Please enjoy the royal suite with no additional charge." he looked like a mouse trying to escape from a predator and I couldn't figure out if I did it because I didn't want to see Kya unhappy or because I wanted to impress her.

Either way I was happy as we went to the very top level of the hotel to an incredibly massive room.

"Wow, just wow." the room was by far the best I'd ever seen. It was even better that the guest rooms in the fire lords palace.

Leaving our luggage on the floor we collapsed on the bed.

"Not what I wanted, but I'm not complaining."

"What can I say, you deserve the best." I froze after saying that.

 _That came out wrong._

"The best huh?" her tone was playful but I knew it meant something.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah but it's still nice to hear. Now get some rest we have a big day tomorrow." This suite had only one room but we'd grown up sharing a bed before so I thought it would be the same. That is until I saw her slipping out of her cloths and diving beneath the blankets.

"Uh Kya you… you're not wearing anything?"

"Of course not, it's more freeing this way. Now you going to join me or keep standing there."

Every instinct I had was screaming at me to jump her then and there. It wasn't easy but I managed to change into an old pair of shorts and a shirt and crawl in with her. As I turned over, bent on getting some sleep her scent hit me again and I had to bite down on my lips to keep from turning over and claiming her. And my plan would have worked if she hadn't rolled over and gave me a hug. At that moment I felt my inner alpha take control and spin me around and push her onto her back. The blanket fell showing me her flawless body.

"Why Lin whatever got into you." Not a hint of confusion or shock in her voice.

"Kya I want you so bad right now but please if you don't want this tell me to stop." but instead of pushing me off she pulled me into a kiss as she used her spare hand to pull down my shorts exposing my now rigid member.

"No more talking." I didn't need to be told twice and kissed her hard before taking off the rest of my clothes and positioned myself at her entrance before plunging myself in. I was surprised by how tight she was and from finding my progress blocked by a barrier.

 _She's a virgin?_

I looked her in the eye and she nodded as I pushed forward making her whine. I stopped momentary to let her adjust. At that moment I was extremely pleased. Beneath me was by far the most beautiful person I'd ever seen and here I was claiming her first time. It was also my first time so I was glad it was with her.

The moment she was fine I started thrusting again. Her warmth, her tightness were nearly overwhelming and I thought at any moment I thought I'd pass out from sheer pleasure.

In an instant she pushed me onto my back and took a position on top.

"My turn." she started to move and I thought I'd die. When she moved forward her chest moved up and down, I sat up and took one into my mouth.

"Lin keep it up I'm close." I pulled her into another kiss as I felt her entire body tighten up. Every vase in the room shattered as she came and I pushed her back onto her back. A few final thrusts later and I was close. In my lust induced haze I thought about pulling out but she was wrapping her legs around my waist preventing me.

"Kya I'm..."

"Go ahead."

With one last thrust I let it out as I felt my member expand, knotting her. I gave one her one final kiss as I felt myself drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally woke up I felt better than I had in a long time. Then my actions from last night came flooding back along with a series of emotions: pride for being Kya's first, embarrassment for losing control and finally anxiety at what this could mean between the two of us.

 _Was I just satisfying her need? She seemed like she was really enjoying herself but it could have been instinct. I'll talk to her about it later._

It was then that I noticed the absence in the bed. It didn't take me long to track her scent to the bathroom where I heard her singing. I thought about knocking but I didn't know what I would say.

"Lin I know you're out there, come inside so you can clean up." I moved inside slowly. Kya was half-way submerged inside the massive tub, clearly enjoying how I was nervously standing in the doorway. Even through the mist and water I could still pick up my scent on her.

"You going to join me or what?"

 _Just join her already, you already saw everything last night._

I'd yet to put on any clothes so it made slipping in across from her easy. But once inside I was to taken back by her to say anything or move. Which made Kya rather worried.

"Lin what's wrong?" she asked crossing what little distance and cupping my face.

"I'm a bit confused is all" I tried to look anywhere else but those massive, concern filled eyes kept pulling me back. For a moment she looked away and when she spoke her voice was small.

"Did you regret last night?" I instantly regretted saying anything and pulled her close, making sure we were face to face.

"Of course not! Last night was the best night in my life." her smile returned and I felt my heart beat faster. I could never stand to see her upset.

"I just don't know what we are now. I mean I've never done anything like this before, but I don't want this to ruin what we have."

"Our relationship doesn't have to change... well not too much."

"What?"

"Well you're focused on becoming the chief of police and I'm bent on traveling the world in a few weeks. I say for the time being we enjoy a friends with benefits arrangements." At the mention of benefits I felt the blood rush south.

"So we'd take care of each other's urges and then what?" we were both in new territory.

"My heat started yesterday so I have at least five more days."

 _Wait it started yesterday and five more that's nearly a week. Why do I get the feeling I've been set up._

"Lin you have your cop face on, what's wrong?" she asked already knowing the question I'd ask

"You knew you'd go into heat on this trip didn't you?" She moved to sit beside me, letting her head hang over the edge.

"Yes and no. I knew I'd go into heat when I was on my way back from the north. But due to the amount of scent blockers I took I wasn't sure I was in heat until I was coming to see you." If that was the case then she probably planned to make sure nobody would try to mate her. By mating with her oldest friend.

"I know what you're thinking but I actually planned this trip a month ago. You'd never take a vacation unless forced so I thought I'd take us someplace fun and whatever happened would just happen." It actually sounded like a smart plan for something that happened on the spot.

"Now let's enjoy our trip... and each other." she made her point clear as she got up just slowly enough to be a tease but fast enough to not let me see clearly. I was up and following her in a matter of seconds. But when I approached her, intent on repeating last night's performance she threw some clothes at me with a wink and slipped into a blue sleeveless shirt and black leggings.

"Oh don't worry Lin you'll have plenty of time to show me your skills later but right now I'm in the mood for breakfast. Meet me downstairs when you're dressed." I didn't even try to contain the growl of agitation as she left. Then I remembered that I just let an omega in heat roam the halls by herself. She might not have been my mate officially but I wasn't about to let any random jerk get to her. In a matter of seconds I'd put on some green pants and a white shirt and was chasing after her. I made it just in time to slip into the elevator as it closed.

"Six seconds... if I wanted sex you'd have been here in three."

 _No I would have been here in two. Wonderful, my instincts are starting to kick in._

As we left the hotel Kya made a show of latching on to my arm whenever we passed people. I'm pretty sure she did just to so I would hold her close and growl at anyone who came near.

"Over here, I heard it has the best fire nation cuisine in the entire earth nation"

"You know I can't stand fire nation food."

"They serve komodo eggs. I know they're your favorite." My body didn't need any prodding after that.

Once inside and our orders placed I sought a table far away from the other patrons. Not long after that our food arrived and I devoured my eggs, savoring the taste I'd developed in my youth. Kya on the other hand was taking her time with her fire flakes and tea.

"I see your table manners haven't improved" I didn't bother answering as I was far too gone in my food lust. As we ate the place started to fill and leave with customers but out of the corner of my eye I saw three males near the end of the restaurant that kept looking over at our table. I couldn't quite make out their scent with so much activity but from the way they were sitting I could tell that two of them were betas and not a threat. It was the third one that was a problem, his piercing gaze as he stared straight at me then to Kya told me he was an alpha that had caught Kya's scent.

He might have been affected but he was smart enough not to come over with another alpha nearby so he continued to stare on.

"Trouble?"

"Another alpha, but don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't get close." My plan was to just stay next to her to make sure. Kya had other ideas and got up and sat down in my lap and started rubbing her cheeks against mine. It was a fairly common way to display affection between mates. So by doing this in public she was sending up a signal she was taken.

"Kya we're in public" but she didn't stop there and brought her lips to mine silencing me. Although it was sudden I did enjoy it, but what I enjoyed more was the male alpha sending me a death glare but standing up clearly agitated and annoyed before leaving followed by his two friends. As soon as they left Kya stopped kissing me much to my annoyance.

"Well that was fun."

"That was mean"

"You know you loved it, now come on we have much more to do today." She grabbed my hand as soon as the meal was paid for and started dragging me toward a massive green building.

"Kya where are we going."

"Someplace I've always wanted to take you." The list of places she wanted to take me was pretty long. But as I thought about it there were only a few places where I absolutely refused to let her take me. I didn't see street performers so it wasn't a carnival and we were heading away from clothing shops so I wasn't too worried. At least until I saw the amount of women standing in line and how the ones leaving looked far too relaxed and shiny. The realization of where we were going made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Kya no I'm not going in there." I would gladly go clothes shopping for hours but I would never ever go inside that house of horrors.

"Ah come on Lin every girl deserves at least one spa day." Even though my feet were firmly planted she still found the strength to drag me into the rapidly decreasing line.

"For spirits sake Lin it won't be that bad. Our moms went to a spa when they were younger."

 _And she's made a very vocal point about never going back._

"Well if you won't join me I guess I'll have to go in alone. And who knows I might just decide to get a full body massage while I'm in there."

"No!" the thought of a stranger running their hands over Kya's exposed body was something I'd never allow.

"If anyone's going to give you a massage it's going to be me. So let's just get this over with." As the door closed I realized what I was in for as I saw the extensive list of services they offered. A young woman handed Kya a list to check off while I looked at what tortures awaited me

 _Mint tea rub, seaweed bath, steam room... well that last one doesn't sound too bad. Hopefully Kya will just want to do a few._

"We'll take the lovers course please." passing staff members gasped and blushed and I looked to the attendant who smiled as she looked between the two of us.

"I assume you'll want private relaxation rooms for your entire stay."

"Naturally." she handed us a rose colored piece of paper covered in hearts. Most of it was just basic stuff but down lower I saw certain check off boxes.

I made sure to check off for female attendants. I didn't want to cause a scene because some guy was doing his job. Once our names were signed we were rushed into a changing room where we were handed two while robes.

"Kya what exactly is the lover's course?" I asked wanting to know what I was in for.

"Oh just a few special services they give to help two mates relax and de-stress when one is in heat. Don't worry it's supposed to be very soothing for both the mind and body." Her statement only made me nervous.

As soon as we changed we followed the attendants to the first course. When the doors opened I immediately relaxed for in the middle of the room were two large baths.

"Course one: a mineral bath with special herbs to relax the muscles." Kya and I took our seats side by side as the minerals were poured in, turning the water from clear to lime green as the aroma of herbs filled the room.

They left a bell near me to signal when we were done and left with a bow.

"See this isn't so bad." and I had to admit it did fell pretty good. The agents in the water acted pretty quickly as they drained the stress from my body. I might have started relaxing but that didn't mean I entirely trusted this place. The cop in me had learned to never completely let your guard down.

"And what else do you have planned for me today?" I said stretching out my body and popping my aching joints.

"There are three more courses which will end in the sunrise room, after that I'll doubt we'll have much energy left if you catch my drift."


	3. Chapter 3

It's hard to say when it happened or even exactly how it happened but what I did know was that a few a few minutes into the steam room I found myself pinning her against the wall as my hands wrapped around her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss as her legs wrapped around my waist. My body was acting on pure instinct as my hands went to her towel.

 _Must stop, need to think._

But as our towels fell away and our naked bodies rubbed against each other that became impossible. We only broke apart to get some air.

"Lin I need you so bad right now." My mind was starting to spin as thoughts of lust and desire filled my mind. Dropping to my knees I spread her legs to show her womanhood glistening with arousal. I wasn't very experienced with oral, or any sexual act for that matter, what with being a virgin until a couple days ago. But I knew enough to make her really excited. One finger was more than enough to get her moaning.

"Lin... please."

"Please what?"

"Don't tease me any longer". That was all I needed to hear as I switched from fingers to tongue, making her scream in pleasure. Her hands went to the back of my head pushing me deeper as my tongue explored her depths. It wasn't long after that when she came, completely covering my face in her juices. For a moment I was taken back due to sheer surprise. Kya saw this and used her bending to clear my face before kissing me again. As the steam filled the room our bodies became hotter and hotter and my desire grew stronger. By now my member was rock hard and my lust was overwhelming. Pushing her onto her back I thrusted into her making her squeal.

"Lin be more gentle I'm sensitive right now." but from the way she was moaning I knew she liked the way I was moving. I didn't last long, not with her squeezing me so hard.

"Kya I'm gonna cum!"

She let out a final moan as I coated her inner walls with my essence before pulling out.

"Well I see someone's a quick shot." if I didn't know she was kidding, since that statement hurt. As we sat down on the bench I wondered what caused our impromptu passion.

It was then I noticed a small blue rock amongst the coals. Reaching out with my bending it floated from its pile and into the air.

"Kya do you know what kind of rock this is?" As it got closer to me I felt my body growing hotter.

"Yeah I think it's a mating rock. They come from the frozen tundra's in the north. You put one in a fire and well we've just seen what happens."

 _That explains why my mind went blank._

"Well I don't know about you but I'm more than done with this place."

"I agree, besides after the pleasure you just gave me I couldn't feel more relaxed."

As soon as we got our energy back we left the spa and headed to whatever destination was next on her agenda. To my horror she'd planned on getting some new clothes. Which of course meant she'd be forcing me to try on outfits or make me wait on her as she decide which dress was better.

My suspicious were confirmed as twenty seconds into the store she'd acquired six outfits and was dragging me over to the changing rooms. One look around and I saw husbands, boyfriends and even girlfriends sitting in the few chairs or standing as they waited on their significant other.

I saw one last chair left open and rushed to get it. As I was got close a young man with several bags came around from the opposite side.

 _If I rushed I could make it. I have no idea how long Kya will be in there._

He looked over at a young women, no doubt his girlfriend, who was searching through a rack then back to me. No words needed to be said as we both were in the same position. As I readied myself for the charge Kya called out to me.

"Lin come here for a minute I need you" a sigh escaped my lips as I knew my chance of relaxing had just gone out the window. As my eyes fell upon the man now sitting in my now lost chair he sent me a solemn nod from one trapped person to another.

I found Kya in one of the last and larger changing rooms.

"Yeah?"

"Get in here I need your opinion on something." As I opened the door I was immediately taken back. There stood Kya naked from the waist up wearing only a pair of extremely revealing shorts.

"Well what do you think?"

I didn't know what to think. On one hand Kya was once again showing me how amazing her body was in just about anything...

It was only after I saw her smile and heard her voice that I knew I'd just said that out loud.

"Why Lin I didn't know you felt that way" I'd already said it so I might as well be truthful.

"Well it's true. No matter what you wear you're beautiful not to mention stylish. Honestly you even looked gorgeous when you wore my spare house clothes. I don't even know how you made a dirty pair of shorts and an old top look so elegant."

 _Why am I saying this? I never say things like this._

"I... I'll be outside." but as I reached for the door I heard two words spoken so softly it stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Lin wait."

My finger was on the latch but even though I wanted to turn it and cross back into the friend zone I knew in my heart it was not possible. Not anymore

Her hands wrapped around me as she squeezed me in a tight embrace. I felt her breasts push against my back.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone say to me. It means even more coming from you." I could feel my heart speed up with her every word.

"Now turn around so I can see that pretty face of yours." As I turned I felt my entire face burn in embarrassment. Once I was face to face with her I couldn't find anything to say.

"Kya I..." she smiled before leaning in and kissing me. All I could do was kiss her back as my mind gave up trying to figure out what was going on and just gave in.

Her hands went for my pants pulling them straight down. Once my pants were down my mind started up again and remembered where we were.

When I went to stop her I found my arms restrained behind my back.

"Don't worry I'll set you free when I'm done. Now be quiet and let me return the favor from earlier."

 _Earlier? She's not going to..._

But as I looked down I saw a familiar twinkle in her eye. I couldn't free my hands and my back was pressed against the only exit, but it wasn't fear I was feeling. It was excitement and with every passing second it was growing stronger and stronger.

As she began to stroke me off I couldn't keep my voice down despite how much I was biting down on my lips. After a particularly loud moan it happened.

"Excuse me miss are you okay in there." my entire body froze. If the worker opened the door we'd be caught red handed. But even as terror flooded through my entire body Kya continued with her work.

"Yes sorry about the noise but this outfit is being rather difficult."

 _Difficult! Kya if we get out of this I will kill you!_ All I could do was glare at her.

"Oh is it to small perhaps I can get you a larger size or perhaps something different to wear." she moved to my shirt pulling it up and over exposing my breasts. While she continued to jerk me with her left hand her right started to squeeze and fondle my breasts. I had to fight every urge to moan.

"No the size is perfect, I'm just having problems getting everything to slide into place." she drove her point home by giving my nipple a nibble, nearly making me scream.

"Would you like my help?"

 _No! No! No! No! No!_ With every stroke I was getting closer and closer to release and her playing with my breasts wasn't helping me stay quiet.

"Perhaps, this outfit is being pretty troublesome." I heard her hand grip the door as Kya leaned in close enough to whisper.

"If you promise to behave I'll send her away." My head couldn't nod fast enough.

"Wait, on second thought I got it. Just needed to find the right angle."

"Very well have a nice day." her hand pulled back from the door and I heard her footsteps as she walked away.

"Kya" my voice was firm but with her hands still working me over I didn't have much conviction.

"Now Lin who's in charge right now?"

"... You are."

"And who's going to stand and enjoy every minute?"

"I am" her body lowered to my belly button as she traced it with her tongue.

"Kya... please."

"Please what? Be specific or I'll stop."

"Lower" her head went lower until it was hovering just above my throbbing member.

"Now say the three magic words and I'll start."

 _Magic words? Shit come on Lin think. What does she want to hear?_

"If I don't hear them in three seconds I'm leaving you tied up in here. Three... Two... One..."

"I love you Kya" seconds after saying that my mind shattered as an indiscernible pleasure erupted over my entire body as I entered her mouth. In the rush my hands broke free from their prison and went to the back of her head as it bobbed up and down using her tongue for extra stimulation.

As her head slowed down I thought she was done but she surprised me again by going all the way down to the base. This pushed me over the edge and I climaxed hard, hitting the back of her throat. We were frozen in place as it happened, me trying to contain the pleasure and her swallowing every last drop of spunk. When it was done she pulled back and gave me a sloppy kiss as she pulled my pants back up. I could taste myself on her lips but I couldn't care less.

"You're going to pay for that later." I said in between kissing her and pulling my shirt down.

"Looking forward to it."


	4. Chapter 4

For what seemed like the tenth time in as many days I found myself looking at Kya's sleeping face as I got up from the bed. We'd spent the better half of the day enjoying each other and as I made my way to the bathroom to wash up I saw the scattered bits of clothing long since forgotten.

 _I swear she's going to be the death of me. I didn't even know I could be that flexible._

But that wasn't the only thing going through my head. Although I was completey satisfied with the arrangement Kya and I had my inner alpha wasn't. Every time Kya and I had sex it was screaming at me to mark her as mine and to get her pregnant as soon as possible. Which was becoming harder and harder with each session.

 _But I can't do that to her. She wants to travel and see the world, not be a mother. But then again she would be a great mom and I'd make sure I'd be there every step of the way!_

A quick smack to the face brought me back to my senses.

"Remember Lin she's out of heat in less than two days. Just keep it together and try to stop imagining knocking her up."

 _No matter how cute she'd look with a swollen belly... This will be harder than I thought._

After a long cold shower to kill whatever desires I had left and after making sure Kya was still asleep I put on some clothes and made my way to the lobby, hoping to clear my head.

Unfortunately with all the noise coming from the front desk that was all but impossible.

"What do you mean the royal suite is occupied!" the noise was coming from a young man screaming at the attendant while the girl next to him was starting to shake. It was all too clear that she was afraid.

"Like I said sir due to repairs and last minute bookings we had to give your room to two young ladies." the attendant was trying to act calm but he too was shaking with fear.

"And that's supposed to explain things!? I pay this place a small fortune to keep the royal suite reserved year round so when I show up to have some fun I expect it to be open!"

Normally in a situation like this I'd have strung him up and thrown him in the back of my squad car. But I wasn't a cop right now and this wasn't Republic City, I had no armor and no jurisdiction here. I kept walking toward the door intent on having their security handle this when I heard it. The unmistakable sound of a hand making contact with a face.

As I turned around I saw the women on the ground clutching her face as the man stood over her.

"Did I ask for your opinion?! A beta should know their place." he then turned back and continued yelling at the attendant, leaving the girl to start crying. Whatever restraint I had was gone and I was moving my way across the room before my mind could work out a plan.

"Excuse me" he whipped around eyes blazing, clearly intending to yell at me. But he wasn't expecting a fist to slam into his face. As he held his face and screamed in agony I helped the young girl to her feet. Up close I saw that the mark on her face wasn't the only one. Her lip was slightly busted and there was faint bruising around her left eye. She meet my gaze and looked down to her long sleeves. Not surprisingly there were red marks and cuts all along her arms.

"You stupid bitch! Do you have any idea who I am!?" the jackass screamed, having made his way up and holding his jaw.

"Should I?" I'd dealt with more than my fair share of would be gang leaders. This would be easy

"I'm Lan Fo the leader of the desert raiders, the most notorious gang in all the earth nation." he got even angrier when he saw how I was inspecting the girl.

"Get away from her! Nobody takes what's mine!" she started shaking.

 _I'll have to settle this fast or she'll wind up running back to him._

A low kick to his knee sent him off balance and a well-placed punch completely broke his jaw.

 _Head spinning, jaw broken and knee buckling._

Even with all this he was still barely conscious and trying to speak. But with a broken jaw it was all gibberish

"bitsh now I'b mad." in his rage he threw a sloppy left hook followed by a kick of his own. His hits were predictable and easily blocked. All it took was one step to the side and a firm elbow to the neck to knock him out. As soon as his head hit the ground the attendet popped up from behind the desk like a animal sensing the end of danger.

"I take it he's caused trouble in the past."

"Yes, usually he comes in twice a year and causes a great disturbance for the guests. He's gotten worse in recent years. You're the first to actually do something about him." After a bit of searching I found his wallet which was overflowing with cash. I threw it to the attendant.

"Make sure this women gets a room and a doctor." I then turned back to her.

"I'm sorry but I never get your name."

"It's Umi. And thanks for doing that, this jerk lured me here with promises of good times and a better life."

"But let me guess he showed his true colors soon after."

"Yeah."

"Well after you get better use his money to get the hell out of here. I'll make sure he rots in prison."

Another attendant came to show her to her new room along with two security guards to take the unconscious leader to whatever prison the town had.

With that taken care of I continued my voyage to see what this town had. My first stop was see what kind of shops this place had besides clothing shops.

As it turned out this town had a rather large bazaar filled with items from around the world. With each stand I passed I saw a variety of goods ranging from weapons to creatures and even strange devices. Of course In an environment like this it was easy to see just how many illegal items were being sold.

Somehow I wound up in a rather large trinket shop starring at some emerald rings. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice an old women walk up beside me.

"Looking for something special, perhaps a gift for that special someone?"

"No just looking for a gift is all."

"Well usually when people enter this store there looking to propose but we do have lovely gifts just over there." I took a second look around and saw that in every section was rings made from gemstones to wooden betrothal necklaces.

 _Of course I walk into an engagement store when I'm trying not to think about it._

After searching thorough three bins while trying to find something that Kya would like I finally settled on a pair of bracelets. They seemed to be a twin set, one being blue with green patterns the other being green with blue patterns.

It wasn't until I was out of the shop that I realized I just brought a pretty romantic item. But even though a part of me was screaming at me to find something else to give her my body wouldn't allow me to go back inside.

 _It is a pretty perfect gift for the two of us. Besides we not getting married we're just two friends on vacation and friends buy gifts for each other right?_

When I finally arrived back at the hotel and to the room I found it suspiciously quiet.

"Kya?" two hands wrapped around me pulling me close.

"Where'd you go? When I woke up you were gone and I got worried."

"Worried? Kya I'm a police officer I can take care of myself you know." Then she noticed the bags in my arms. She snatched the bags away and pulled out the bracelets.

"You actually went shopping? And you got something completely adorable to!"

"Yeah they caught my eyes and it made me think of us. I hope you like it." Predictably as soon as she saw what was inside the bags she screamed with excitement as she looked over both of them.

After putting on the green bracelet and slapping the blue on me she pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I love it. Thanks Lin."

"Anytime."

"Now tell me Lin, while you were gone I heard a rumor of a young woman beating up a gang leader and having him arrested. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you? Because you're not supposed to be working this week."

 _Crap, oh well just tell the truth she'll understand._

"He was being a jerk and from what I saw he was abusing the women he was with."

She was quiet for a while before hugging me again.

"I forgive you, now let's go the bedroom where I can show you how much I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

All was peaceful so far in our little hotel room. For the first time in hours I had the room to myself.

 _In fact I haven't seen her in hours. Which of course means she's up to something._

She'd be out of her heat tomorrow afternoon and we'll be back in the city by morning so I was trying to diminish my lust for her as much as I could so I wouldn't get more attached then I already was. Of course it didn't help that she taken to wearing my clothes, filling everything with her scent.

 _I swear she's doing it on purpose. But by the spirits do I love it._

I was dragged out my thoughts by a knock at the door. When I opened it I saw a hotel employee standing there.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but your mate wanted me to deliver a message to you." before I could correct her mistake she passed a piece of paper into my hands and walked away. It was just a few words that said to meet her in the lobby as soon as I got this. I knew if I kept her waiting she'd make me do something horrible and girly so after throwing on whatever clothes I could find made my way to the lobby where she was sitting in a chair looking angry and bored.

"There you are, now come on I have the entire day planned." she dragged me out the door clearly not wanting to waste any time.

"Kya what's going on?" I managed to say as she pushed me into a taxi and handed the driver a sheet of paper.

"It's our last day here and knowing you the last time you leave the city, so we're going to make this the most memorable day ever."

 _Great she's not going to tell me anything._

I knew asking her about what she had planned would be pointless so when she was busy looking out the window I looked around the city and tried to figure out where we were headed by what landmarks we've passed.

"Lin stop trying to figure it out and enjoy the ride, I promise it'll be worth it." No matter what she said I had to know. Years of being a cop had instilled that in me.

When we finally came to a stop my body went rigid as I saw what was awaiting us.

"No."

"Yes." it was a festival. I didn't' hate them as much as I did carnivals, seeing as carnivals were a breeding ground for thieves and con artists but festivals still made me uncomfortable.

Kya on the other hand was right at home amongst the hordes of people indulging in games and outrageous foods.

"Come on Lin we haven't been to a festival together since we were kids."

There was a reason why I haven't been to one in years and it wasn't because of work. The main reason was because during a festival trip with Kya when we were twelve she stole my first kiss after I won her some ridiculous stuffed animal. Now whenever I got near a festival those memories pop up and it made me feel empty.

 _But now I'm here with Kya and no matter what I might feel I'm going to make this day fun for her. And it is defiantly not because I have a desire to impress her._

As it turned out Kya was trying to impress me. In under five minutes I had no less than four of the hardest to get prizes in the entire festival and she was still aiming for more. Most of the vendors were actually shaking as she approached and the ones she cleaned out looked devastated.

"Kya I think we're good on prizes." I said examining her winnings, a white and red fox mask, two red crystal fire nation symbols, a stuffed bison and finally the only item I actually liked, a pendant with a saber-toothed moose lion as it's center.

"Yeah it looks like I got the best ones anyway. How about we head on some rides then?"

"Sure but which ones? Most of them look like they have pretty long lines and I know you don't like waiting." This festival wasn't the biggest so it didn't have that many rides but the ones it did have had lines with at least two dozen people.

"As long as we go on one particular ride by the end of the night I'll be happy."

"And what one is that?" I asked but knowing her and her mood tonight I had a pretty good idea of which one she was talking about. She looked up toward the far end of the festival to the massive Ferris wheel that was positioned so you got a good look at the city. The line was pretty short due to its low entertainment value.

"Shall we?" I never liked them but it would mean the world to her.

Once inside the box we waited for the gears to kick in and the ride to start. As she looked out at the city as the sun stared to set and the lights turned on I found myself focusing on her every move and sound.

 _She'll be gone tomorrow. Gone to travel the world and meet new people while you help protect the city._ The realization that this might likely be the last night I'd spend with her for a long time gave me the reason to make the most of it.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in. Seconds later her arms wrapped around mine

"You know I think it's time you got your reward for winning the prizes."

"Oh and what is my reward." As she turned around I leaned down and kissed her. As she stared returning my kiss the floor around us shook for a moment before a voice came flooding through a nearby speaker.

 _"Uh sorry everyone but it looks like our motor died. It's nothing serious but it looks like you're going to be stuck up there for a couple hours"_

As our car was the one on top that meant we had a lot of time and a lot of privacy. One look from Kya told me she had the same idea.

I pushed her into the wall kissing her again, as our tongues danced against each other's our hands went to our pants. As Kya's hand slipped into my pants to stroke my hardening member mine slipped into hers. It turns out she was not wearing underwear and was already extremely wet.

"Kya why aren't you wearing anything?" I asked as my fingers slipped in and out of her folds.

"It saves time if you want to be naughty." I smiled and pulled the rest of her pants down as she sat down on the bench. The rest of our clothes soon followed as I lowered myself down to her center and began to explore with my tongue and fingers.

I couldn't get enough of her taste or hearing her scream my name in between moans as my tongue went deeper and deeper. When I felt she was close I pulled back earning a whine before sitting down next to her and placing her on top of me. As she slid into me I felt my inner alpha kicking in and demanding that I mark her tonight no matter what.

Normally I could ignore that line of thought but with the most beautiful waterbeder in the world currently ridding me like there was no tomorrow it was quickly becoming a losing battle, especially when I sat up pulling her close. Her breasts brushed against mine with every thrust and move. My release came with a massive moan as my spunk rushed into her. As I laid back I noticed a devious expression on her face.

"What?"

"Now I'm making this night really special." I was confused as she slid out of me but not off of me. Reaching down she pulled my spunk covered member and after seeing it was still hard maneuvered it a bit back. Realization dawned on me and I couldn't suppress my anticipation.

"Kya you don't have to..."

"I know but I want to. After all it's better if I give this virginity to you as well." After a moment of positing she pressed down and slid all the way down. Her face tighten up no doubt in pain so I pushed up and pulled her head down for a kiss.

If I thought she was tight normally then I'd have to redefine my definition. I could barely keep from passing out from sheer pleasure as her hands raked across my back in excitement.

"Sorry I'll heal it later." But I barely felt it, I was all too focused on her neck. Her bare unmarked neck mere inches from me. All it would take was the slightest amount of energy to bite down and leave my mark on her.

 _Don't do it, don't do it, no matter how badly you want to. Think about her. We're just friends not mates._

Her body tightened around my member as her back arched pushing me over the edge as well. She collapsed on top of me in an exhausted heap, pushing her neck nearly into my mouth.

As my inner alpha struggled for dominance I heard Kya say two words that pushed it over the edge.

"It's okay." then it happened. Using whatever self-control I had I bit down on my lips drawing blood and forcing myself to calm down to stop myself from doing something I'd regret.

 _Kya's my dear friend and I'm just satisfying her bodies need. In the morning we'll be back in the city and back to being just friends._ But no matter how much I knew I did the right thing I couldn't keep back the tears as they rolled down my face. For I knew I'd just thrown away the best chance I had at keeping her.

When morning finally came we packed up our stuff and boarded the first train heading for the city. Her heat had all but faded which meant no more urge to jump her or to attack any guy that got close.

As she spent the train ride sleeping I spent it just enjoying my time with her for as long as I could knowing that when the train stopped we'd part ways for spirt knows when.

When the train finally pulled into the station and we got off I looked around for her, to my horror I saw her at the ticket desk buying another ticket.

She saw the disappointment on my face as soon as she got close and pulled me into a hug.

"How long?" I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice or how I couldn't meet her gaze.

"Four months maybe six."

"Be safe alright." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as the whistle blew signaling the train's departure. I watched her get on and I stayed at the platform long after the train moved out of sight. For I knew it would be a long time before I saw her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly four weeks, that's how long it's been since I got back from my vacation with Kya. And so far the only things that have been on my mind is work and my sister who'd decided to visit so we can form some kind of relationship. But even those couldn't distract me long enough to forget about her for long.

So far all Sus done is annoy me and try to figure out if I was seeing someone. She'd caught the faint scent of someone on the clothes I packed and has spent every waking hour trying to figure out who it is. And all I'd learned about her is that she'd joined some ballet and started dating some designer. From what I've learned she was on her way to a nice life and I was proud, annoyed and irritated but still proud of her.

"Come on Lin I know your seeing someone. I mean why else would you be wearing that bracelet, actually I think this is the first time you've ever worn jewelry."

Ever since I'd gotten back I couldn't bring myself to remove it. Every time I looked at it I was reminded that Kya was no doubt wearing its twin.

"Su can't you let it go? I'm trying relax here." Since coming back I'd made sure to take my days off much to the surprise to everyone.

"You relax? I don't know what happened while I was gone but it seems like it was for the best. And I know I can be annoying but I'm just curious is all. I mean mom said you went on a vacation with someone but she won't tell me who and every time I look at you you're either starring off into space or playing with your bracelet."

"Su."

"Wait! Is it Tenzin? Its Tenzin isn't it. I knew the two of you were a couple I just knew it."

"Su!" Before I could yell at her that she had the wrong idea the doorbell rang. So leaving Su to whatever fantasy she'd devised I went to answer it. As I opened the door I saw somebody that would only add fuel to the fire as Tenzin stood there a nervous smile on his face.

"Hello Lin I heard you were back so I came by to see how you were doing." My seismic sense wasn't as good as my mother's but I could still hear the rapid beating of his heart along with the sharp intake of breath as Su saw who was standing at the door.

"I'm fine" I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Well that's good to hear, but when I heard you'd left on vacation I felt a bit hurt. I mean I could have easily flown you to anywhere in the world if you'd asked."

 _Yeah and you would have invited yourself as well. Honestly I do not need this right now._

"Tenzin if you're here for what I think you're here for then..."

"Wait! Lin I know I messed up our date and I apologize for that. I was selfish and if possible I'd like another chance." I tried to slam the door but he sacrificed his foot, keeping me from closing the door and keeping the conversation going. As I pulled the door back to see the damage he took the chance and moved his entire body into the doorway blocking me from closing it.

"Tenzin I don't know what you thought would happen when you came over here but I think you know what's going to happen now."

One look and he knew I wasn't kidding.

"Lin please just give me another chance. You at least owe me that considering we never finished our first date."

 _If he keeps this up I'm going to hit him. All I want to do is relax and... and what? All I've been doing since I got back was relax and wait for Kya to come back. I need to face the facts that if or when she comes back she'll probably already be mated to someone._

"Look Tenzin I'll go but only if Su comes with us." he started to protest but I continued.

"Know this Tenzin, this is not a date, we are not getting back together. This is just three old friends hanging out. If you can't agree to that then leave my house before I arrest you myself." he stood unmoving for the longest time as he no doubt pondered a solution.

Eventually he sighed knowing there was no way to make this work.

"Alright I'll see you two at the Emerald Dragon tonight at nine." he moved away from the door just as I slammed it shut turning to face Su who was staring at me, wide eyed.

"Lin what was that all about?"

"What?"

"He wanted to ask you out and you drag me into it. That's not how you treat your boyfriend." I couldn't take it anymore and finally just up and shouted some truth.

"He's not my boyfriend! He never was and he never will be! Yes I had a small crush on him and yes we went on one date one! but halfway through I realized he wanted me to be a mother for his future children and I walked out. And after tonight if he doesn't get the point that I'm not into him I'm breaking something." I was actually amazed at how good it felt to say that.

"Well then who is? I mean you clearly fell for someone that much I can tell."

 _Don't tell her anything. If she figures out I fell for Kya I'll never hear the end of it._

"Well who's the lucky guy then? Some up and coming officer, a wanted fugitive that saved your life? A rugged noble who wishes you to be his bride?" when she didn't get a response she smiled as she tried a different tactic.

"Whoever it was must be a pretty lousy person to completely abandon you." the second I heard those words I couldn't stop myself from pinning her to the wall as my inner alpha took over

"Don't you dare talk about Kya that way" As soon as I said it I dropped her as I realized at how hard I was holding her arms ready to snap them off. Calming down I took a couple steps back to give her some air.

"Sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's alright Lin, I know how protective alphas can be. So you and Kya huh?"

 _Damn her, she knew I'd react that way and spill the beans._

"She tricked me into a vacation."

"Uh huh now get the part where you bent her over and railed her."

"Su! We might have spent the week enjoying each other but I never bent her over.

 _Although technically we did do it in public twice._

All the talk of Kya filled my heart with such longing and regret. Su picked up on this and hugged me. I was never one for physical contact but I'd make an exception this once.

"So are you two mated now?"

"No I wanted to and she said it was okay, or I think she did we were kind of caught in the moment but I didn't want to chain her down. Now she's halfway across the world and all I want is for her to be here with me right now. I've tried to busy myself but every time I get a free moment my thoughts fill with her and I'm reminded that she's gone."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes." my answer was instant and filled with emotion.

"Then go get her. If you love her and from what I know I'm pretty sure she loves you then go get her. I hate to say it sis but this city will always be filled with crime and you breaking your back till you're old and grey won't change that. So at least you can go get your girl and have someone to come home to after a long day."

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. That had to have been the most promising, helpful thing Su has ever said. Usually her advice was "Do it and the hell with the consequences" a saying that led to me arresting her. But she was right about the city. No matter how hard I worked there'd always be crime, besides if I had to choose between Kya and my job I rather choose her. Just the thought of her here waiting for me to get home filled my heart with such joy that my mind started planning for what to do next.

"Then that's what I'll do." having made up my mind I rushed upstairs and filled my suitcase with whatever clothes I had and ran down the stairs just as a knock came from the door.

Having already passed my limit for patience I opened the door, intent on telling off whoever it was but stopped when I saw the last person I thought I'd see standing there.

"Lin we need to talk."

"Kya... yeah come on." as she passed me I caught something different in her scent but couldn't place it. Upon seeing Kya was here Su rushed forward and hugged her before looking to me for answers but I was just as confused. As she came I saw she was still wearing her braclet and from what I saw it looked like she hasn't taken it off once.

As she sat down she took notice of the suitcase in my hand.

"Going traveling Lin?"

"Kya I thought you'd be halfway to Kyoshi Island by now."

"Well I was until a couple weeks ago when I started feeling ill. Honestly I just thought I had some food poisoning or something. Then I started remembering all that mom taught me about medicine and symptoms. When I finally diagnosed myself I thought I was wrong so I went to a local doctor and got a second opinion but she confirmed what I thought "

"And that was?" Su and I were on the edge of our seats as Kya took a deep breath before giving us the news.

"Lin... apparently I'm pregnant. And because you're the only person I've ever been with, that makes you the sire. As soon as I found out I couldn't supress my need to see you so I rushed here. "

 _Pregnant!? That's impossible... well considering we never used protection it was actually highly likely but pregnant! I'm going to be a sire. She's going to have my child, we're going to be parents!_

Too many thoughts ran through my head along with a storm of emotions. So my body did the only thing it could to deal with this and shut down, sending me into the land of sweet unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

All I could do was stare off into space as my mind kept replaying the events of the last couple hours. Apparently after I fainted Kya had panicked and called Katara and my mother while Su no doubt laughed her ass off. I regained consciousness shortly after they arrived and right as Kya was telling them the news. Toph had been overjoyed and proudly hit my arm while Katara looked... uneasy. I could tell that on the outside she was happy but there was something forced about her expression. After she'd given me the all clear she'd taken Kya to Air Temple Island for a full exam. I couldn't get Kya's nervous expression as she left out of my head.

"Well aren't you going to go after her?" Su said a smile on her face leaning against the doorway.

"I'm not sure. I know I should but I'm a bit worried and confused about this."

"Aww come on what's to be nervous about. Well besides the fact you knocked up the daughter of the Avatar without properly marking her as your mate." Her tone told me she was enjoying this far more then she should. But despite her teasing what she said was right. I wasn't worried what Aang would think, seeing as airbenders where pretty open and accepting of most things. It was Katara I was really worried about, she was practically my second mother and the thought of displeasing her scared the hell out of me.

"Not to mention Tenzin. Don't we have a not date with him tonight"

 _Crap, I forgot about him. When he finds out about this his tattoos will turn red with rage._

"Anything else you need to mention?"

"Nope so go get her." Pushing past her and making my way downstairs where mother was waiting with a smile on her face.

"So my little girl goes on vacation and knocks up her best friend. Oh how I wish I could see the look on her face when Katara found out. I always knew the two of you would wind up screwing, Sokka owes me fifty yuans."

"You and him bet on if we'd get together?" I wasn't really surprised that she did it honestly.

"Not if you two got together but when. I had before you two were thirty, he bet after. And I know what you're thinking but trust me Katara isn't upset. She's not like that. Now about my grandkids name..." I didn't need or want to hear anymore and left the house in a hurry. I headed for the docks where a ferry was just about to leave.

As it traveled across the bay I realized that I had no idea what I was going to say to either of them.

 _What can I say, I mean I fainted after she told me which probably confused the hell out of her. Alright who do I talk to first? Katara or Kya? Kya needs to know how I feel... but then again the longer I put off facing Katara the worse off I'll be._

As the temple came into view I decided that I'd face whoever I saw first but inwardly I hoped to find Kya first. As my feet touched the ground I sent out a seismic wave searching for the nearest person. But unlike my mother I could only locate people and so I decided to go for the first one and walked across the training grounds and into the main house, opening the door to find Katara sipping some tea. As soon as she saw me her face lit up and she poured a cup for me.

"Hello Katara... is Kya doing fine?" she seemed like her usual motherly self but I could tell it wouldn't last long.

"She's fine, but soon the effects of pregnancy will set in so you'll have to watch out."

 _Okay she doesn't seem angry now just to find Kya and..._

"I'm afraid Kya is sleeping Lin. I gave her some medicine so she won't be up for a few hours. Which will give us plenty of time to talk." it was clear from her tone that I didn't have a choice in the matter. Especially considering she was one of the strongest waterbenders on the planet and we were on a small island surrounded by half a mile of water on all sides.

As I took the seat across from her I mentally ran through every option I had and decided that honestly would be best.

"Katara I just want to say that I truly love Kya and plan to be there for her every step off the way." I would have gone on but she raised her hand which told me to stop.

"I know you'll be there for her Lin, and I know you love her. I suspected that for years."

"You did?"

 _Did everybody think we'd wind up together?_

"Of course. I saw the way she looked at you whenever she got the chance and I know the two of you will be very happy together."

The conversation was going better than I thought but the cop in me had to know everything so I asked the one stupid question I knew wouldn't end well.

"But there's something more isn't there?"

Sighing she set down the tea and gestured outside where to my horror Tenzin was landing his bison, a far too happy smile plastered on his face.

"He told me today that he had a date with you tonight and ever since he's been flying around the city getting things ready. When he finds out about this it will break his heart." At one time I'd told Katara about my crush on Tenzin and I think secretly she hoped we'd still work out.

"It's not a date. I told him that earlier, It's just him me and Su hanging out nothing more" but as I said this I saw him pulling out numerous things from Ogi's saddle including a bottle of fire nation wine I'd tried once and fallen for and a bouquet of ice lilies, the only flower in the world I actually liked. But that was only because Kya had spent two hours searching the frozen wastes of the south to find me one when we were kids. How Tenzin could find them were beyond me but it was clear he still thought he could be my mate.

"He's just like his father some days, the first time Aang saw me he was convinced that I was his forever girl and went out of his way to make sure I knew how he felt."

I was unsure on what I was feeling right now. Joy at the fact Katara was happy for me and Kya, but also anger that captain airhead couldn't take the hint we'd never be anything but friends and slight guilt that this would crush his heart.

Despite my anger toward him he was still one of my oldest friends and I did care for him like a brother but that didn't mean I'd pity date him to spare his feelings.

"Lin I know you have to come clean with him and it won't be pretty but right now I want you to focus on the conversation you and Kya need to have. We'll worry about Tenzin when the time comes. As for Kya I'm just glad that her future mate is someone I helped raise and not some random fling she picked up on her travels"

"And it doesn't bother you that I'm not from one of the tribes?"

"Of course not. I mean sure I would have liked some young man or woman to come from the south and present her with a hand made betrothal necklace but knowing that it's you is even better. I've known you since you were born and your mother since she was a kid. I know that you'll be a good mate and make a honest woman out of her." Her words filled me with joy and relief. I thought she'd be angry with me but if anything she seemed overjoyed. And at the mention of betrothal necklaces an idea formed but I'd wait for the right moment further down the line to put it into action.

As I got up to go to Kya's room Katara said one last thing.

"Oh and Lin I know the two of you care for each other deeply, but if you ever hurt her in any way I'll freeze every drop of blood in your body and leave your defenseless body for a polar bear dog to feed on." what made her threat worse is that she said it with a smile in her usual motherly tone.

"Right" that was all I could manage to say as I stumbled my way to Kya's room. As I entered I was taken back by the realization that I hadn't been in here in years. To my surprise everything was the same as it always was, blue covered in whatever odd things caught her attention and reeking of tea and jasmine. In the middle of the room, amidst a massive pile of furs, was Kya sleeping with a slight smile on her face. As I made my way to her I noticed something, at her desk in the only area clear of random objects was a small black metal dagger.

I was taken back because I'd made this for her on her tenth birthday after I'd gotten the basics of metalbending. It took me countless hours to make with the help of Sokka. I'd made similar gifts for Bumi and Tenzin for their birthdays but Bumi broke his and Tenzin had lost this when it fell out of his robe while gliding. As my hands brushed over the edges a sense of pride and joy came over me.

 _I remember how happy she was when I gave her this._

Setting it back down I made my way over to Kya and sat down on the edge, pushing a stray hair out of place. She'd wake up soon and when she did we'd talk about everything but for right now I was intent on just sitting here and watching her sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of her gentle murmurs got my attention, alerting me to the fact that not only was she waking up but that I had somehow fallen asleep and all but curled up next to her. As her eyelids began to flutter open I was struck by the realization that I still had no idea what I was going to say to her.

 _Come on Lin just tell her the truth. Just tell her that you love her and that you want her to be your mate._

But no matter what I thought I couldn't bring myself to speak. All I could do was watch as she sat up yawned and smiled as she saw me.

"Lin!" in her excitement she pulled me into a hug making this moment even harder for me. As much as I wanted to bury myself in her embrace I reminded myself that we had a very important conversation to have.

"Uhh Kya I think we need to talk."

"Yeah we probably should." As she pulled back I focused wanting to do this right.

"First off I want to say I'm going to be there for you every step off the way."

"Oh that's good to hear." I could hear the disappointment in her voice but I wasn't done yet.

 _Now comes the hard part. Just tell her how you feel._

But as I looked into her eyes I felt like facing an army of criminals then deal with this embarrassment.

"And I want to say that I... like you... a lot. Like more then a friend but not in a sisterly way. Like the way two people... I really like you okay! and I really hope you feel the same" It was by far the most embarrassing thing I've ever said

 _Smooth Lin real smooth._

Kya said nothing for the longest time and just stared at me eyes a mix of confusion and shock before pushing me onto the bed and passionately kissing me.

"Finally! You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

 _Wait, what?_

"For a while there I was sure you just thought of me as a friend. Then on the vacation when we became more I was sure you thought the same. But on our last day when you didn't make me your mate I thought you didn't want me."

All I could do was sit there taking this in. All this time she had feelings for me and was just waiting for me to tell her. And when I didn't...

 _Oh Lin you're such an idiot. She must have been heartbroken, then to find out she was pregnant must have been devastating. Well no more of that. She's my mate and I'm going to tell her._

"Kya I'm sorry I wasn't more open with you, I wanted to tell you how I felt for a while but I thought you didn't want a relationship and only wanted to be free and travel."

"Really?"

"Yeah actually before you showed up I was actually on my way to track you down and tell you." We were both silent for a while the both started laughing realizing we were idiots.

 _Well you told her. Now just make it official._

All I would have to do was bite her leaving my mark on her neck. I started toward her neck but became confused when she stopped me.

"Lin as much as I'd like to have your mark I think it would be better wait and ease the both of us into this. I mean I've never been in a real relationship and now with a baby involved in would kind of feel forced you know what I mean?"

I kind of did. Kya didn't just to be mated and get it over with she wanted the closeness that came with it and even though we've known each other our whole lives our feelings for each other are rather new.

"So what do we do then?" For I was all out of ideas and had no experience in these kind of situations.

"Simple we go on dates, spend time together. You know start as girlfriends then when we both feel we're ready become mates."

"I can do that."

"Good." The moment was too good for either of us to pass up and we learned in and kicked off our new relationship with a kiss.

As we pulled back the window opened revealing Tenzin. It was a good thing that she had tinted windows or he would have just witnessed his sister and crush locking lips.

"Kya I heard you were back so I came to see how you were doing." then he noticed I was there and his attention focused on me.

"Lin! I didn't think we'd see each other until tonight. You came to check on Kya to I bet." If Kya wasn't secretly holding my hand I would have been aggravated and turned this moment into a violent one.

"Yeah."

It was clear from the way that he was tapping his fingers on the windows edge that he had something more to say but didn't know how to phrase it. A tell I'd learned long ago.

"So Lin I was wondering if" I was about to say no to whatever he was saying but Kya beat me to it in a more subtle way.

"Sorry little brother but Lin and I have some girl things we need to talk about so she'll have to get back to you later." she said moving to the window and shutting it and locking it for added seclusion.

I watched from the other side as Tenzin's darkened form walked away.

"Lin I know my brother is a bit thick headed sometimes but why was he looking like a love starved otterdog when he saw you?"

 _Okay Lin you knew this conversation would happen sooner or later. Just tell the truth._

But when I saw the look on her face I was instantly worried. Her face showed anger which I expected, but there was also worry and jealously mixed in. All that combined with her pregnancy hormones made a lethal combination.

"He came by the house earlier today wanting me to give him a second chance. And I in the middle of a detached emotional state said we would hang out but only if It was Su and I. It wasn't until after he left and Su snapped me out of it did I realized I missed you."

"Well I'm not about to let my little brother steal you away from me so I'm coming on this little adventure as well." her tone made it clear she wasn't asking permission and wasn't about to be persuaded otherwise.

 _I can't tell if that makes it more or less awkward. I mean eventually he's going to find out but I made it perfectly clear that just friends is all we're ever going to be._

With that decided we started preparing. Over the years Kya had accumulated a massive amount of clothes which completely dwarfed my three outfits. And as she started changing it became clear that right now provide the perfect opportunity for her to force me into every outfit she had no matter if I wanted to or not.

"Lin."

"No."

"You know you're going to." the outfit she had in hands wasn't to awful. A long flowing black dress that stopped just short of my knees leaving my arms completely bare. But I was stubborn especially when it came to what I wore. It was no secret that my entire wardrobe consisted of my armor, a tank top for when I was off duty and a fancy suit when the occasion called for some class.

"I'm not wearing that. It's just so... so."

"Lin it's a dress and one of the more modest ones I own. Now please put in on I haven't seen you in a dress since we were kids playing with Izumi at the palace."

 _Yeah when she accidentally lit it on fire when we were playing tag._

"Fine but only if I can make some adjustments." She sat down completely enthralled as I shed my clothes and slipped it over my shoulders and looked into her mirror. Kya and I weren't really different in our sizes so it fit rather well.

"Wow, Lin I know you might not think so but you're really beautiful in that." I couldn't hide the blush as I inwardly agreed with her. But I remembered that it wasn't going to be just the two of us.

So after looking through her wardrobe I found a white long sleeved shirt I slipped on under my dress along with a pair of black pants.

"Lin I've decided. From now on when you're off duty you can only wear clothes I approve."

"Why?!"

"Because you look too good to hide behind armor." She might have tried to sound sweet but I could hear the lust behind those words.

"As long as my stomach and legs aren't visible it's fine." which would cut out half the things she had in mind.

Pushing me aside she choose her outfit for the night which consisted of more water tribe formal gear. A blue skirt and top leaving the arms open.

"Well come on we still have to head back to your house and pick up Su."

I was actually surprised that I'd forgotten about her. I remembered she'd be there but other than that my mind had blanked.

"Yeah good idea." as we left her room we ran into Katara who took one look at us and smiled.

"Kya I need to speak with Lin for a moment. Don't worry it's nothing major just a little advice." Kya looked at me clearly worried but continued on down to the docks.

"Lin we may have a slight problem with Tenzin." my hands instantly clenched knowing this would only make it worse.

"What's wrong?"

"I went to talk to him after you left to kind of gauge how strongly he feels about you."

"And?" But one look and I knew the answer.

"I'm afraid he's made up his mind and like Aang he won't change it unless it's made completely and utterly clear. And I'm sorry to say, going by past experience it won't end well."

Katara once told me that Aang had only lost it twice in his lifetime. The first was when he found it we was the last airbender and nearly destroyed the temple in his anguish, which to me was completely understandable. The second was when he found out his bison had been stolen. So going by those two things Tenzin's reaction would be bad but not as bad. Knowing him he'd send everything around him flying then run home and meditate for three days straight.

But whatever reaction he had at least eventually he'd get over it like an adult and hopefully not completely hate us.

"Don't worry I won't break his heart outright but I am going to make sure he knows I'm taken." with that said I moved past her and headed down to the docks where my future mate was waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

As we stood outside the restaurant two things ran through my mind. The first was that Tenzin was late which was unexpected. If he thought this was a date then it would make more sense to be here early. The other thing I kept thinking about was how good being out with Kya felt. Just being here with her made me happy and relaxed, something I rarely felt outside my home or the precinct. Even as she talked with Su about all my future wardrobe changes I felt warm and couldn't help but imagine how in a few moths we'd have a little version of her crawling about the house.

As my mind started to imagine what my future son or daughter would look like my eyes took notice of a figure descending out of the sky. Knowing only two people capable of flight and knowing only one to be in the city told me my good mood was about to be ruined.

I was proven right when Tenzin walked up looking nervous.

"Terribly sorry I'm late but I had some last minute business to take care of." As he spoke I noticed how he looked at Kya and Su clearly not liking that they were here.

"Kya I didn't expect you here."

"Well Lin said you three were hanging out tonight and she wanted me to come along. You know how long it's been since we've hung out. If Bumi was here then we'd have the entire gang but this is nice to."

"Yes now let's all go enjoy this night." in a show of courtesy he opened the door for all of us before walking to the attendant who stood ready to seat us. After a moment of talking the he nodded and led us to a more secluded section of the restaurant far away from the others.

Once we got to the table I saw that it held a bouquet of ice lilies surrounding a single candle. Tenzin had probably called ahead and set this up, probably planning to turn this into a romantic evening at some point. And something told me this wasn't the only surprise he had for me, but he wasn't the only one with surprises this evening. The table was round with four chairs so we all sat in a small circle and I saw that Tenzin kept eying the chairs so I after letting Kya take a seat I took the one next to her with Su taking my remaining side leaving Tenzin to sit across from me but still separated.

"So Tenzin what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you in months." Kya said breaking the ice on this already awkward dinner.

"Well aside from helping dad bring life back into the temples I've been helping the city along with trying to find that special someone."

"Really? And how's that gone?" Tenzin didn't notice the smugness in her voice but Su and I did. It was clear she was enjoying this far too much.

"Truthfully not good, most women I meet don't understand the responsibilities I have."

 _That and the fact you come on to strong. Honestly what did I ever see in him? Should I tell him now or try to slip it into a later conversation?_

Next it was Su's turn to have her fun.

"Speaking of special somebody's have you met someone special Kya? With your looks I'm surprised guys aren't throwing themselves at you."

Su completely ignored our glares and Tenzin again didn't take notice.

"Well I have recently met someone. She can be a bit stubborn at times and a bit masculine but usually she's an utter sweetheart that just wants to play the role of knight in shining armor." The burning candles on the table did little to hide the blush that crept to my face.

"And when did you meet this girl? She must be very special" If Tenzin knew he wouldn't be asking these questions. A fact Su and Kya were enjoying far too much.

"Oh I've known her for quite a long time. But we haven't been officially seeing each other until recently."

"And what's this special ladies name?" Su was barely holding back her laughter.

"That's a secret for now." Tenzin seemed to expect this answer then he turned to me his face a mixture of worry and curiosity.

"And what about you Lin have you started dating?"

 _Now? Seems the best time._

"Yeah actually I have." His reaction was not what I expected it to be. Instead of getting sad he seemed to fall into a sort of serious yet happy mood and sat back in his chair as a waiter poured him a drink.

"That's good to hear."

 _Okay somethings not right here._

For the next few minutes the three of us waited for whatever awkwardness Tenzin would unleash but it never came. In fact within half an hour he we were making jokes like we did in the old days and complete enjoying dinner. I still thought Tenzin was up to something but I was to involved with Kya to really focus on finding out what it was.

And as Su and Tenzin talked about their future plans it happened, Kya got that mischievous look in her eye. Moments later I felt a hand sliding its way across my thighs. I didn't notice until now but our chairs were completely side by side leaving no room between us which allowed Kya to go unseen as she had her fun.

With us being the only table around and no waiter in sight left me with little options. Knowing this night could only end one way I had to make my move.

"I'll be right back I need to freshen up a bit." as I started up Kya stood up with me.

"I'll go to." As we left I saw Su give me a sly wink as if this was all my idea before turning back to Tenzin who was none the wiser to what was about to happen.

The moment we were inside the already small bathroom Kya locked and froze the door and pinned me to the wall with a kiss I eagerly returned.

But as much as I enjoyed it I had to stop if only to get some air.

"Kya what the hell?" but she was in no mood for questions.

"Lin I've been wanting to do this for days, now shut up and let's have some fun." Before I knew what was happening she'd pushed me onto the toilet and pulled down my pants letting my quickly hardening member spring free.

In one motion her top was off and she was straddling my hips as she slid into me. It had been a few weeks since we'd done this and from the way she was bucking her hips it seemed she was making up for lost time and then some.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to this when we were apart." My mind was on the verge of blacking out from sheer pleasure, with every thrust my pent up emotions and desire became stronger and closer to bursting. My body trembled with excitement and desire as I rose up to kiss her. The moment our lips and tongues made contact it pushed her over the edge and her insides clammed down making me moan as her body shook from her climax.

I didn't last much longer and moaned into her mouth as my release came. As we each came down from our climaxes and she slid off of me leaving a trail of our combined juices flowing into the toilet I felt nothing short of absolute satisfaction.

"Damn that felt good."

"Yeah but what brought that on? I mean not that I'm complaining or anything." I'd never complain about making love to the hottest women on the planet.

"Pent up desire and pregnancy hormones. Plus now your scent is all over me. The moment we leave Tenzin will know that you belong to me and only me."

It was mean, sneaky and kind of heartless but as I watched her stretch showing me her perfectly toned body I didn't care. Kya was mine and I was hers and nobody not even Tenzin would come between us.

As soon as we were dressed we started out the door but not before I gave her rear a light squeeze making her jump a little.

 _Oh great my kinky girlfriends rubbing off on me._ As we neared the table we saw Tenzin and Su arguing over something surrounded by a couple empty bottles of wine. When we were close enough we heard bits of their conversation.

"... And I'm telling you I'd be a great mate for her. So what if I'm a beta and she's an alpha we'd be great together."

"And I'm telling you she's already found someone so give up and find someone else to stalk you massive airhead!" Sensing danger my instincts moved Kya behind me as my inner alpha and cop took in the situation. Su was a master bender but she lacked control when drunk and Tenzin could easily sap the air from the room if he blew his top.

But as Tenzin started to raise his hands and stopped and started sniffing the air. His eyes went to the two of us before realization dawned on him. In his inebriated state he acted on impulse and slammed his hands down on the table sending items flying in a burst of wind before storming off. If he was an alpha he would have at least tried to challenge me but he was also an airbender who's major believes were to avoid confrontation at all cost. So him being an airbending beta meant that even drunk he'd never challenge me, no he'd run home and sulk and spend the next few days meditating.

"What happened?" I asked after making sure Su wasn't hurt.

"What happened was captain airhead started asking me if I knew the name of your girlfriend and if you weren't just making it up. I told him it was none of his business and he should stop barking up the wrong tree. But instead he tries to point out that you two would work out fine after you two had a kid. Things just kind of got worse after the wine arrived." As I looked around at the damage it was clear that the press was going to have a field day with this.

 _I can just see the headlines. Avatar's son blows up in public. Well on the plus side he knows about us. But on the down side he knows about us. I'll deal with whatever comes tomorrow._

"I don't know about you but I could use the comforts of home right about now so let's get out of here."

Su nodded and walked in a straight enough line to the door. I'd make sure she didn't try to drive or bend on her way home. Last thing I needed right now was for her to drunkenly try to earthbend a ride and wind up causing massive amounts of property damage.

"Lin I hope you don't mind but I'll be staying with you until Tenzin gets over this."

"I was going to ask you to stay anyway. We have a lot of catching up to do." Maybe it was just my inner alpha talking but as we exited the restaurant and caught the eye of a few paparazzi I made sure to pull her into a deep kiss. She was mine and now the entire city would know it.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you're really leaving then?" I knew that my sister would have to return to her city but in the time she'd been here I'd grown fond of her being here. Mostly due to the fact that she kept Kya from interrupting me when I went to work.

"Yeah its fun watching you and Kya undress each other with your eyes but I have a boyfriend and a ballet school to get back to. So I'll be leaving you two lovebirds by the end of the day." She'd already packed her bags and had just announced her decision.

"Well then I hope you have a safe trip." Even I noticed how sappy my voice was and in a moment of uncharacteristic happiness we hugged. If Kya was awake then she would have made this an even emotional hug but she was soundly sleeping in my bed.

We'd just detached when the phone rang and knowing only a few people who know our number and even fewer who'd dare call told me it was important.

"Hello?"

" _Hey badgermole I know your busy screwing Kya but the station needs you to come in a bit early. Some of Zolt's men thought it would be a good idea to rob a bank, unfortunately there much too stupid and a robbery soon turned into a hostage situation. So get your armor on and get over here now!"_

"Right." hanging up the phone I bent my armor on and headed for the door. "Before you go tell Kya where I've gone alright." she nodded and I rushed out the door and into my car putting on the siren and speeding down the road.

As I got closer I saw more and more officers arriving. And knowing Zolts methods this situation was about to get much worse. In the past when we had him cornered he'd set a building full of people in it on fire and we had to rescue them while he got away.

The moment I was out of the car mother was right on top of me shouting orders and ordering people back.

"You men keep the people back, and you I want every building in a two block radius cleared. We're not giving him anything to burn this time, Lin you and I along with a few other men are going to go through the sewers and come up below and rescue the hostages being stored in the vault."

"How many hostiles are we dealing with?"

"My last seismic sense counted fifteen and Zolt's among them. He's not getting away this time." We moved into a building that she'd cleared out and started bending through the rock and stone as we made our tunnel. Once we were underneath the vault mother went up first bursting from the floor and silently pulling them into the tunnel before bending a wall in the doorway as we moved hostages inside. As two officers guided them to safety the rest of us assembled in the vault and prepared for a close quarters fight with Zolt's men. Fighting fire benders in close quarters was dangerous, but these men were only thugs which meant they were trained enough to fight but no trained in restraint which meant they'd be shooting massive blasts of fire not caring who or what they hit.

As we were going over a makeshift plan one of the thugs noticed the massive wall.

"Cops!" with no choice mother kicked the wall bursting it into flying pieces creating an opening. I along with the other officers rushed the assailants as soon as the wall was clear flinging metal shackles and binding their arms and legs.

Two bolts of lightning shot passed my shoulder as the rest of the thugs came running. Zolt stood just beyond them looking angry and looking for any escape route. Seeing none he sent blast after blast of red hot fire in our direction. Quick thinking and an earth wall saved me from being burnt.

A quick look around and I saw that most of my men had contained the assailants, some had minor burns and cuts from their knives but other than that they were fine.

"Give up Zolt, you're outnumbered and outmatched." We have expected him to say something fiendish and go out blasting but instead he looked around then put his hands behind his head and got on his knees.

"Alright you got me." We moved in slowly expecting him to strike, but it never came. We only relaxed when the cuffs clamped around his hands. Once that was done we marched them outside and started loading them into our vans to be hauled off toward the station.

"We did good today Lin."

"Yes but it seemed too easy. Zolt always has a backup plan. Maybe it's just me being cautions but I won't relax until we round up every member off his gang or at the very least have their leader in a maximum security prison."

"I'll see to the prison part but right now you ride back to the station and get the paperwork done you know I can't stand the stuff." It was a well-kept secret that my mother really didn't know how to read anything that wasn't in metal. So she'd always had Sokka or Aang complete her paperwork. That is until I started working there and it became my job.

"So long as I'm back by dinner Kya has something planned and I'd rather not have an angry waterbender show up while I'm working."

"If she does just contain the mess to your office." that was all she said before jumping onto the back of the van as it rode off toward the prison.

 _Well at least we got Zolt off the streets. And this time his lawyers won't be able to get him out of it. Armed robbery, assault on an officer, taking hostages. Oh he's going away for good._

When I got to the office it was in full swing as every officer was wrist deep in paperwork. We'd kept damage control to a minimum but it didn't stop the cities lawyers from blaming us. After grabbing some coffee I started toward my office, passing the holding cells where something jaw dropping caught my eye. I didn't believe it at first but in the last cell in one of the solitary rooms curled up in the corner was Tenzin.

Only two people in the world had blue arrow tattoos and one was currently helping the fire nation. The chart near the door said that he was brought in for public intoxication and causing a scene along with bending under the influence. He'd be released in the afternoon with a heavy fine. I didn't even try to suppress my smile.

 _Zolt captured, Tenzin in prison for drinking. This day could not get any better._

Once my pen hit paper the reports started flowing in one after the other. I had to be careful but also had to hurry, I wanted to get these done quickly and go home but if I rushed and made a mistake they'd be out on the streets due to an incomplete report.

Three cups of coffee and two hours later I was done. After giving the reports a once over and making sure everything was in order I handed them to the officer in charge and headed for the door intent to rush home.

I made it home in record time and the moment I opened the door to tanned arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

"Lin I heard you took down Zolt."

"Yeah but he didn't put up much of a fight."

"Who cares you've earned a reward." she pulled me into the house and onto the sofa where our clothes were quickly discarded as we spent the rest of the day enjoying the flesh of the other. We must have drifted off soon after because when I woke up it was night and the phone was ringing. Detaching myself from Kya's embrace I took the phone outside where there was a full moon.

"Yeah?"

" _Lin are you at the prescient?"_

"No I'm at home. What's the problem?" I recognized the tone of her voice. It told me something had happened but she mostly had it under control.

"Well _it seems Zolt had a few tricks up his sleeve. Apparently he had men watching his little robbery and had orders for his men to attack those officers when they were off duty. Anyway I know you can handle yourself but I just thought you should know." My hand was crushing the phone as my mind processed her words. My anger had risen to the surface and I couldn't hide the growl that sprang from my throat at the thought of anyone trying to hurt Kya._

"Don't worry I'll teach them a lesson if their stupid enough to try anything here."

As I was turning back into the house I caught a scent that didn't belong along with the sound of a blade being drawn. Relaying on pure luck and hearing I waited until their footsteps were close enough before quickly spinning and sending my foot into their gut. But they weren't alone, a bolt of lightning hit me in the shoulder making me scream as I dropped to my knees clutching my shoulder.

A young woman came into view smoke coming from her fingertips as the second assailant got to his feet.

"Seems your aim needs work."

"Shut up I wanted her alive. Now you can carve her up." If I'd been wearing my armor I could have shook the injury off and struck back, but as I was now it was becoming a challenge just to stay conscious.

He sneered as he raised up his sword intent to strike. His partner had her arms raised ready to strike if I tried to dodge. His blade came down and I closed my eyes and a scream filled the air. My eyes opened to see both of them contorting in pain.

His sword lay impaled in the ground as his arms were twisted behind his back. She was no better as her body was slammed into the ground.

"Lin are you alright?" Kya came into view arms raised and moving in a pattern.

"Kya are you...?" I knew she was doing it but I couldn't believe it.

"You stupid bitch! when I get out" but her words were cut short as Kya brought her hands together slamming them into each other before throwing them into a wall.

The sound of sirens started filling the air but it was becoming harder and harder to focus. The last thing I saw was Kya rushing to me as hundreds of thoughts rushed through my fading mind.


	11. Chapter 11

When awoke I the first thing I noticed was the searing pain in my shoulder the second thing I noticed was that I was in a small hospital bed with Katara wrapping up my shoulder. I tried to sit up but she gently pushed me back down.

"Oh no you don't Lin. As you're doctor I'm not letting you out of this bed until I say so."

Many different questions flooded into my mind but my mouth settled on three. "How long, what happened and where's Kya?"

"You've been out for a bout twelve hours. Toph found Kya healing your shoulder in your yard and brought you here where I finished what she started. As for where she is now I sent here to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Normally I would have let here stay by your side by she's eating for two now and I won't have my first grandchild wasting away because of worry."

 _It probably took more than a small effort to get her to leave my side._ My heart swelled with pride at that thought.

"And what of the intruders?"

"Toph took care of them last night. Last I heard she practically threw them into their cells as soon as they woke up."

Last night was still in pieces but I remembered that it wasn't me who took them out. But what bothered me the most was how Kya dealt with them.

Bloodbending, it was illegal in Republic City for obvious reasons and being caught using it was seven years in jail at a minimum. Which begged the question. How did Kya know how to do it?

As I was pondering that I caught a scent that was rapidly getting stronger along with the sounds of footsteps.

"I'll leave the rest to Kya." she said smiling as she left me alone. Seconds later I heard her talking.

"...Yes she's awake but I recommend." that was all she said before Kya burst into the room rushing over and embracing me with hugs and kisses.

"Lin you big idiot I was worried sick! When you collapsed I thought you were dying!" she said in between hugging and shaking me.

To say I was afraid would be an understatement. Both of her hands were firmly gripping my shoulders as she drove her point home.

"Your heart stopped twice as I was healing you, twice!" then the most horrible thing that could happen happened. Kya started crying.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if I lost you?" I did the only thing I could do and pulled her close using what strength I had comfort her.

"Kya please don't cry."

"But."

"No buts, now take a deep breath alright." she pulled back a bit and layed down beside me taking a series of deep breaths as she wiped her face.

"Sorry about that but I've been worried."

"Blame your hormones." she gave a small laugh before kissing me. As she pulled back I was reminded of my earlier thoughts and of the conversation we needed to have.

"Kya we need to talk about last night and please don't try to change the subject or lie. I need to hear the truth and you know why."

Her smile decreased but she nodded knowing full well that this conversation was bound to happen.

"Where you bloodbending?"

"Yes. I woke up to the sound of lighting and saw you clutching your shoulder and outnumbered. You were in danger and there were no sources of water so I did what I had to to save you."

"Kya."

"They lucky I didn't kill them. Nobody hurts you if I can help it." From the determination in her eyes I knew she was telling the truth. If it meant protecting me or our family she would have showed no mercy.

"Okay but where did you learn it? It's not exactly taught in schools."

"Funny story about that. You remember a few years ago when we were sixteen and there was this huge explosion of bloodbending attacks around the city."

"Yeah."

"Well being the curious and adventures kid that I was I wanted to learn it. The reports said that bloodbending is just another type of waterbending that could only be used during full moons so one night I trapped a lemer in a cage and practiced on it. Unfortunately the only thing I made it do was let out a horrible scream that gave me away to mom. She took one look and knew what I was doing. I got the worst lecture of my life along with six months of being grounded in my room."

 _I remember those months. Katara had said that Kya was busy and wouldn't be able to come out for some time. Now I know why._

"So anyway one full moon night mom tells me to follow her onto the bison and she takes me out to this wasteland where she tells me if I'm going to try something as reckless and dangerous as bloodbending then I should at least know what I'm doing and do it someplace without people."

"Katara taught you?" of all the possible teachers Katara wasn't even at the top of my list.

"Yeah but she made me promise and I mean really promise that I would only use it in a utterly desperate situation to protect myself or the ones I love. Honestly last night was the only time I've ever used it outside of training."

After hearing this I knew that there was only one thing to do.

"Just don't do it again alright." she looked at me clearly expecting some cop speech but simply nodded and took my hand in hers. I wasn't about to wreck the best thing that's ever happened to me because of my job.

As she layed next to me curled up against my side talking about what we'd do once we got out of here I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

 _she's the most beautiful person I've ever met and soon we'll have a family. My family, my child and my mate._

I decided then and there to do something.

"Kya I love you."

"I love you to Lin but I'm guessing theres more you want to say."

"I love you to much and I want every day to be just like this. You and me together."

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to be my mate officially. The world knows that we're dating but I want everyone to know that we belong only to each other. I want you to wear my mark."

She turns away and for a moment I was sure that I said to much. But as the seconds pass she slides her shirt down just enough to expose her neck and shoulders.

"Well what are you waiting for?" hearing those words and seeing her smiling face filled me with strength. I surged upright and after kissing her deeply sank my teeth into her neck biting down forever marking her as mine.

"Took you long enough. Now rest up for the second you get home you won't be getting any rest."

 **Hate to say it but there's only going to be one or two chapters left in this story.**


	12. The end part 1

In the seven months that have passed since I was released from the hospital a lot of things have changed. The most important thing being I proposed and married Kya. Katara helped me with the betrothal necklace, the only hard part was hiding it from Kya for so long. The moment I was released she made sure that I got constant attention and love, which I wasn't about to refuse.

It took Su, my mom and a entire day of shopping to finally get everything set up and the necklace finished. As tradition demanded everything was handmade which proved to be harder then I thought. The stone I used as a center piece was a piece of my own armor I broke off and melted down before reforging it into a black metal pendant with a white ice Lilly in the middle. It took me a full week to settle on the design but if finally hit me that the flower matched her in every way. For the ice Lilly was the only flower to survive in a barren wasteland and it was one of the most beautiful flowers in the world. And every time I looked at the pendant I wanted to be reminded that I was lucky enough to be loved by something even more precious.

When I did pop the question I was tackled to the ground in her excited frenzy. And that night we had the best night of our lives.

And now many months later she was supposedly due soon and I couldn't wait. Neither she nor Katara have told me the gender another water tribe tradition, but she assures me that it's going to be a powerful bender.

It didn't matter if it was earth or water I'd love my kid even if they couldn't bend.

As thoughts of a smaller version of Kya filled my thoughts the secondary phone in my office rang. Or as it was commonly known in the prescient the "Kya phone" I'd had it installed at month two of her pregnancy and she's made sure to use it at least half a dozen times a day.

"Yes Kya?"

"LIn! come home now I need you!"

 _Crap is it time? Katara said she wasn't due for another three weeks._

"You're going into labor?" the moment she said yes I would burst out of here and get her to Katara as fast as I could.

"No I'm bored come home and spend the day with me." Slowly I took a couple deep breaths and let out my frustration. This wasn't the first time she's called and asked me to drop everything. And usually I was all to happy to comply with my pregnant wifes needs, but I couldn't just take the day off to spend the day in her arms. Even though nothing would make my day more.

"Kya you know I can't do that."

"But wwwwhhhyyyyy? I need you so bad right now. I haven't seen you in forever."

"Kya you saw me this morning at breakfast followed by your twenty minute cuddle session. Honestly I still don't know how you talked me into doing that every time I leave for work"

"Fifteen you cut me short five minutes to beat traffic. Now come home or I'm coming there."

"You know what's going to happen if I do. I'll come home ready for anything and you in your mood swings will think I only came home for sex and will kick me out, and before I get two steps away you'll open the door with tears in your eyes and tell me how sorry you were before you drag me into the house were we'll have passionate sex into we collapse into a sweaty pile on the floor." even having said all that I couldn't suppress the smile or desire that was building but I had to be strong. I couldn't fall for anymore of her craving traps.

"Is it because I've gotten big? It is isn't it!?"

"No Kya it's not that it's just I have a lot of work to do. Besides I'll be home in a couple hours. How about you get some rest and on the way home I'll pick up dinner okay?"

"You'd better pick up those noodles that I like or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

As soon as she hung up I let my body relax.

 _Spirits I love the women but she's become incredibly clingy. Oh well I knew what I was in for when I married her._

As the last of my paperwork was finished I made my way out of the office and straight into my mother.

"Wait a minute Lin I need to have a chat with you."

"Can it wait until tomorrow? Kya's waiting for me and If I don't bring back her favorite noodles she'll smother me in angry love."

She laughed before pulling me into her office.

"Reminds me of Katara when she was pregnant. But I just wanted to tell you to enjoy the time you have while you can. As soon as you kid pops out you'll have nothing but sleepless nights. So I've already put you on paternity leave until your kids at least four months old."

"What?!"

"Listen badgermole kid first job second no negotiation. Now get out of here. I don't won't you back in the station unless you decide to show me my grandchild."

As I walked out I was filled with a mixture of anger and happiness. Sure I couldn't go back to work until the baby was born but at least now I could spend the rest of my time with Kya and hopefully bring down her level of obsession.

Nearly twenty minutes later I was walking down the path to the house food in hand. Seconds before I could even open the door it was flung open and I was dragged into a passionate kiss as Kya made up for the time we've been apart.

As soon as I could pry her loose I took a step back and my eyes went straight to her massive stomach. A sight that never got old to me.

"So how were my to favorite people while I was away." I said rubbing her stomach.

"Lin I just heard from Toph. Now we can spend every day together. I can't wait."

"Neither can I now lets enjoy our dinner before it gets cold."

We made our way to the kitchen and as I was pulling out her chair her hand went to her stomach. I started freaking but she smiled and waved it off.

"it's not what you think. Your kid is just letting me know that they want your attention." It wasn't the first time this sort of thing had happened. So I squatted down and put my head to her stomach and listened and felt the periodic thumps that were our child kicking. Time slowed down as we sat there, me listing to our child and she gently rubbing the top of my head.

 _I don't think my live could get any better then it was right now._

"I love you Kya."

"I know Lin you tell me every day."

"And I'll never stop"

Later that night as she lay sleeping beside me I couldn't sleep and simply lay in bed and stared at her my thoughts of our future lives. The house hand already been baby proofed and a training area erected outside when it came time to teach.

 _Now if only she'd tell me what the gender was. She knows all to well that I need all the information I can before doing anything. Girl or boy?_

I didn't care what it was but I desperately needed to know. Kya had said late one night she wanted a daughter to spoil and dress up which I was glad off. It meant she'd stop trying to dress me up. I'd allowed her to change my wardrobe into something more causal, which she accomplished by buying half a stores worth of outfits. But no dresses that was the one condition.

And for the most part it would have stayed peaceful. But as Aang once told me if something seems to good to be true it usually was. For just as I rolled over to get some sleep Kya shot up clutching her stomach.

"Kya what's wrong?" I asked as she rushed to the bathroom and turned on the light. As soon as she did I saw a massive pool of water around her feet.

"Lin call mom and tell her it's time." I was heading for the phone as fast as i could.

Katara picked up on the second ring.

"Yes what is it."

"Kya went into labor get here now!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Right now I need you to get her someplace roomy and tell her to start her breathing exercises."

I hung up and ran back to the bathroom where Kya was clutching the sink with one hand and holding her stomach with the other.

"Kid you really couldn't have waited until morning?"


	13. The end part 2

All I could do was watch as my entire body froze in fear and worry. The woman I loved was going into labor and I didn't know what to do or even how to handle this situation, Kya crying kept out in pain as the contractions came sooner and sooner from atop the bed. At least I managed to get her there before I froze.

"Lin help!"

"How? tell me what I need to do."

"Okay mom will be here soon but until she gets here you're going to have to help. First I need you to check and tell me if you see anything."

 _Check? she can't mean... No Lin you can do this._ But even as I made my way over and lifted her nightgown I was praying that Katara got here quickly.

At first glance the only thing I could see was water and a small amount of blood.

"Nothing."

"Good that means I still have a while so all I need you to do is aaaaahhhh!" she hunched over and pain as another contraction hit.

 _What do I do? I'm not trained for this, come on Lin just focus, keep her calm and try to ease her pain._

"Kya it'll be okay. Katara will be here soon and then we can spend the rest of our time spoiling our kid alright."

"Yeah okay. But lt feels as though our kids trying to bend their way out. I'm not sure which it is but their sure trying their best." Every second that passed the situation was becoming worse and worse. Mostly due to the fact that I had no idea what to do. I had a very basic field medic course under my belt and enough knowledge to bandage a cut or make a splint, but helping with a delivery. Katara had tried to have me sit on a class on this but I bolted after three minutes.

Now here I was with no clue on what to do.

"Kya what do you think our lives will be life after this?"

"What Lin nows not the time for this."

"No now is the perfect time I need to keep your mind off the pain so please tell me what our lives will be if only a few months from now."

She smiled slightly as she rubbed her stomach. "I see you coming home from work and our kid running into your arms. You're still beautiful and I'm not far ahead with our second in tow."

"Two huh? Lets wait until we get this one up and walking before we start for two." But if she wanted two or twenty I was going to give her as many as she wanted.

"What else?"

"Tophs there to babysit while the two of go on a much needed night on the town."

"We won't be home until morning. I'll be sure to spoil you beyond belief." It was all sounding perfect. And I'd make sure to make it all happen.

Another wave of contractions tore us from our happy dreams but as she hunched over I saw the massive shape of a bison landing in the backyard.

Seconds later the front door was thrown open. "Girls where are you?"

"Upstairs!"

When Katara opend the door relief washed over me as I moved to hold Kya's hand and let the master take over. After taking on look she turned to Kya suddenly annoyed.

"Kya by any chance have you been having small pains throughout the day?"

She looked away and mumbled a quiet yes.

"Is that bad Katara?"

"Well not bad but it does mean that this kid decided to come out a bit early and instead of telling me sooner she ignored it and now we do this in the middle of the night."

"Kya"

"Don't Kya me Lin I told you to come home earlier, besides they haven't been that bad. It's possible the attention you gave it today pushed it over the edge." I'd yell at her later right now she needed to focus on herself.

"Okay Kya I need you to try and focus and keep your breathing constant, Lin right now I need you to boil hot water and get lots of warm towels."

I didn't want to leave Kya's side but I wasn't about to argue with a person who was during this since she was twelve.

Hot water was easy to get but getting the warm towels proved to be the harder of the two tasks. I threw every towel I could get in the dryer and prayed it would go faster as every few seconds Kya let out another scream.

 _Hold on Kya I'll be there shortly if only this piece of junk would work faster!_

When I heard the click I grabbed the towels and rushed upstairs where Kya was thrashing about while Katara did her best to work.

"Lin I need you to calm her down. If she doesn't she's going to run out of energy when she needs it the most."

"Alright but what about the towels and water?"

"Place the towels under her and set the water by me." the second everything was in place and I was by her side Kya grabbed my hand and nearly crushed it with an intense grip.

"Come on Kya you can do it." her grip was getting tighter and tighter with every passing second and I could tell that by the time the baby was born i'd have to have one of the heal my hand.

"Katara what can you see?"

"Well the good news is it's starting to crown."

"And the bad?"

"Lin I'd brace yourself for what comes next, Kya I need you to push with all your strength because this is where things get intense." Kya let out a massive scream pulling me straight into her until I was completely lying next to her and she was squeezing my entire body.

Katara was using both of her now glowing water filled hands and I was trying to comfort Kya while at the same time trying not to get crushed to death.

Finally after what seemed like forever Kya stopped screaming and let me go, seconds after taking in air I heard a sound that I'd been waiting to hear for months now.

The cries of our kid.

"Lin come here and do the finishing touches." Kya nudged me forward and Katara handed me a small knife which I used to quickly cut the cord before my kid was handed to me.

"Go on Lin tradition dictates the sire knows the gender first."

My hands were slightly shaking with anticipation and pure awe. As I looked down I saw the face I'd be looking at for years to come.

"It's a girl." her skin was a shade or two lighter then Kya's with a small patch of dark hair on her little head. As I was looking at her she opened her eyes to show a beautiful pair of mismatched eyes. Her left was bright blue while her right was an forest green.

"Do you two have a name picked out?" Katara said as I gave our child to Kya who hugged her gently.

"We talked it over for a long time and finally settled on something we think will fit."

"Yumiko, Yumiko Beifong"

That night all four of us fell asleep in that little room. Katara resting in the small chair tired from healing and Kya and I fast asleep on the bed with Yumiko placed in a snug little bundle between us.

When morning finally came it was when Yumiko decided she was hungry and woke us all up the way all newborns do when they want something. By crying as loud and as long as she could.

Having recovered during the night Kya was the one to pick her up and carry her down to the kitchen. After waking Katara I made my way down a got a glimpse of Kya breastfeeding and humming a tune from our childhood.

 _I've got to be luckiest women in the world right now._

"So how's our little girl doing?"

"She's hungry and as soon as she finishes I'll need to get her dressed. Oh I have the perfect little blue outfit for her to wear. Should we tell the other's about this?"

"Katara will tell the others for us, right now I want to spend the entire day with my family."

I gave her a quick kiss before giving Yumiko one as well who waved a small chubby hand before going back to feeding. After leaving them inside I went outside to practice my bending as well as take a look at the training area. We had no idea which element she'd bend and we probably wouldn't until she was at least five but that didn't stop us from planning our lessons in advance.

 _Will she be an earthbender or waterbender? I'd love to teach her metalbending but I wouldn't mind watching as Kya trained her to move water._

Either way I was still excited. Katara came out a few minutes later a smile on her face. Probably at the thought of becoming a grandmother.

"Leaving already?"

"Sadly yes. As much as I'd love to spend the morning with my daughter and granddaughter I have to go make sure Toph knows the news. She made me promise I'd tell her as soon as I could knowing you'd try to keep her all to yourselves for as long as you could."

"If you could give us the morning for ourselves that would be great." I loved my mother I really did but she can be blunt and loud at the best of times so we needed time to prepare.

"Fine you can have the morning. Now make sure Kya takes it easy for the next week or so." I watched her take off on her bison before heading back inside. I was going to enjoy the peaceful alone time while I still had the chance.

 **And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed reading. Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
